Known methods for deflecting structures from a wafer plane use, for example, an intrinsic material tension of the substrate material or a substrate layer combination, for warping the substrate at defined locations. The warping may then lead to tipping or deflecting the structures from the substrate. The material tension may be intrinsic in material pairings or may be impressed, for example, by a so-called actor working according to the piezoelectrical, electrostatic or thermal principle, for example. With an intrinsic material tension, the deflection which may be achieved in this process is static. By so-called material creeping or drift occurrences, the deflection may vary in time. As a result of different thermal expansion coefficients of multiple-layer material combinations, a significant temperature tracking of the entering angle and, thus, the device structure results. The deflection of two-dimensional structures with an actor depends on the actor control and the long-term stability of the system. A static deflection of two-dimensional elements via an actor system is necessarily connected with a power intake of the actor. As a rule, however, the curvatures of the substrate which may be achieved by material tensions are small. Additionally, large space requirements result on the substrate to build up the material tension and realize significant entering angles of the structures to the substrate. These may be enlarged by the local thinning of the substrate, which, however, weakens the mechanical stressability of the structure to be deflected and may lead to low-frequency modes of vibration.